Autonomous vehicles are becoming more sophisticated. As the level of sophistication increases, the amount of passenger interaction required by the autonomous vehicle decreases. Eventually, autonomous vehicles will require no passenger interaction beyond tasks such as selecting a destination, allowing all passengers to focus on non-driving-related tasks.